It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday
by tensmcmchica
Summary: Seth's gone back to Boston leading an empty life. Summer's wedding day is approaching. Will Marissa be able to help them both or will it take drastic action from one to get back to their true love? SethSummer [COMPLETE]
1. The Ocean

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The OC. Josh Schwartz is the creator, the lucky guy.  
Authors Note: Hey Guys, this is my first OC fic so I would really like reviews. Try to be nice, but critical at the same time._

He hadn't seen the ocean in a long time. It had been part of his plan to avoid the beach; anything that reminded him of Newport. He had tried to escape once, unfortunately returning that fall to the tangled web of truths and lies he had despised. It was not until the next spring that he could leave for the East and run away from his heart, which still lied in Newport.

After six years, Seth Cohen was returning home. He had gotten the news while running around the office. His secretary finally chased him down and passed on the message that she had received earlier in the day. The patriarch of the Newport Group and his grandfather Caleb Nichols had passed away. Although he knew that many people would not bother to attend the funeral, Seth felt an obligation to his mother and even a part of him felt a slight sadness about the passing.

As he drove towards his house and he looked to the left and saw the ocean in the distance. There were teens everywhere tromping along the beach, surfing and getting tans. He smiled, though he felt sorry for how naïve those kids would turn out to be. They hadn't yet experienced life and everything that comes with it. After the pain of love and life in Boston his heart had been covered in ice.

* * *

Although it was his childhood home, Seth knocked on the door once he had arrived. To his surprise Ryan answered the door. Slightly bewildered at the sight of his best friend answering the door, Seth became hesitant to walk in.

"Hey"

"Hey……So did you move in here or something?"

Ryan let out a slight laugh, "Nah man…it's just Lindsay's here and I came with her. Their in the kitchen."

Seth stepped in the doorway and they made their way towards the kitchen.

As soon as Kirsten laid eyes on her son she ran towards him and smothered him. She said no words, but muffled cries could be heard while tears soaked Seth's shoulder. After holding him for nearly five minutes, Seth broke free and made his way towards his dad.

"So the prodigal son returns." Sandy grabbed Seth and gave him a hug. They broke quickly and Seth looked up. Lindsay was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Seth had not known her for very long before he headed east, but he did know that her and Ryan had been dating and became engaged recently, with Caleb's encouragement.

"Lindsay, how are you?"

"Good under the circumstances, I suppose."

Slightly uncomfortable, "Well that's good….I guess."

He looked at everyone, "I wish I had returned under better circumstances, but I am glad to see everyone….really."

Kirsten finally spoke, "We're glad to see you too sweetheart."

Attempting to break the silence, Sandy offered to order takeout while Seth got settled in.

Walking into his room was complete time warp for Seth. All around were things from his past he had left behind in an attempt to cleanse his life. As he unpacked clothes a familiar figure appeared, Captain Oats. He had been the only thing of importance Seth had taken, because he figured if he was going to be alone he would need someone to talk to. As he was putting clothes away, Seth noticed an overturned frame on the top of the dresser. He lifted it up and then placed it back down. It was a picture of Summer and him at his grandfathers wedding to Julie Cooper. He had left the next day, but when he returned in the fall nearly all of his relationship with Summer was ruined. A part of Seth always believed that maybe their relationship could be fixed, but on the day he left for good all hopes were dashed. She didn't even come to say goodbye at his party. Seth took this as a sign that she didn't care and he didn't bother to go to her.

The next few days were full of funeral arrangements and "sorry's" from nearly everyone in Newport. He had breakfasts with his parents, lunches with Marissa, and dinners with Ryan and Lindsay. This whole week he had been surrounded by people and yet all Seth wanted was to be by himself. Despite his mental objections, he made his way down to the beach. As he approached he noticed a couple snuggled together on the beach. He recognized that brunette hair and mumbled, "shit". Startled the couple turned around and she knew immediately. Squinting, the only words managed out of her mouth were,

"Cohen….."

_A/N: So what did you think? Review _


	2. Move On

_Disclaimer: I don't own The OC, but Josh Schwartz is the creator.  
Author's Note: Reviewing is a good thing, especially since this is my first OC fic._

She couldn't believe her eyes, "Seth Cohen is that you?"

Seth didn't know how to answer, "Summer Roberts, I must say that I am surprised to see you here."

"I heard about Caleb, I'm really sorry."

"It's not that big of a deal. You knew that his heart was made of stone."

"Yeah, but according to Marissa, Caleb's heart began to soften as he got older." She looked him straight in the eye, "Maybe if you had stayed around or visited you would have been able to see the miracle for yourself."

Seth knew that was supposed to hurt, but not as much as it actually did. Attempting to change the subject, Seth brought attention to Summer's companion. He walked towards her male friend and shook his hand.

"Sorry, Summer's a little bad at introductions. I'm Seth Cohen. And you are?"

"Summer's fiancé, Thomas Jones."

Becoming uncomfortable Summer butted in, "Thomas is a first year resident at Cedar's Sinai in LA. We are getting married in June."

"Wow, June. I am really happy for you Summer. I feel like a nuisance. I'll leave you two love birds alone now."

Hurt bubbling under the surface Summer replied, "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea Cohen."

"See you around Summer. It was nice to meet you Thomas."

Seth walked away pained to know that his one love was getting married to someone else. Summer sat confused at the feelings that were resurfacing from her heart, the ones she had locked away the day he left. She shrugged them off and curled back into Thomas's arms.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Seth approached the subject of Summer with Marissa. With Marissa munching away at her salad, Seth found it rather difficult to fit a word in edgewise. 

"So I had an interesting day yesterday."

Marissa looked up, "You say that every day Seth."

"Yeah, but this is good. Trust me."

"Alright entertain me."

"So when were you going to tell me about Summer's fiancée."

Marissa nearly choked, "What does this have to with the events of yesterday."

"Nice try Cooper, but I am not budging until I get an answer."

Marissa was hesitant, "So you met Thomas…..he's a nice guy, don't you think."

"Nice guy…..Marissa he's a doctor. How would I ever be able to compete with a doctor? I am just a Jewish accountant who lives in an apartment in Boston. He's…..he's….well a DOCTOR."

"Seth, since when do you care who Summer is seeing?"

Seth backtracked, "I don't care…... it doesn't bother me……It's just funny that she would be with a fair-haired doctor. Is his expertise plastic surgery?"

Marissa giggled then smacked his arm, "Are you suggesting that Summer needs plastic surgery?"

"I am simply emphasizing the narcissism of Newport and its importance in nearly every female's life in this county. By the way I think you need to schedule your next botox appointment, cuz I am seeing a few wrinkles…" He pointed near her eye.

Marissa pushed his hand away, "Will you shut up?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger...."

"Don't give me any ideas…."

Marissa and Seth stayed at the restaurant for nearly an hour laughing and carrying on. Onlookers admired them as if they were a couple so in love. As Seth wrapped his arm around Marissa when they left someone took notice……..someone whose heart broke at the image.

Seth and Marissa walked into the house laughing as if they had not even left the restaurant. As they made their way towards the kitchen they heard arguing, as they got closer the voices were given names, Kirsten and Julie. Despite their equal sadness over Caleb's death, the women were unable to agree on who receives what. Irresponsibly, Caleb had left Julie with power of attorney and now she was refusing to give Kirsten what she really wanted; the stock that Caleb had invested in the Newport Group. Kirsten knew that Julie really had no interest in the company, but yet Julie was being as stubborn as a mule about giving away the stock. The women were near scratching their eyes out when Seth and Marissa walked in.

Sandy looked desperately at Seth before he spoke; "Alright now ladies, it seems we have some visitors so I must ask for you to put away the claws."

Julie and Kirsten turned around, stunned to see their children staring at their cattish behavior, "Seth….I didn't realize you were home. Marissa it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Kirsten. Mom"

"Marissa, don't you have a manicure appointment to get to."

"Actually I do. I almost forgot."

Seth began to turn around, "I am just going to walk out Marissa here, but I will be back so keep those claws sharp. I wanna place a bet on the victor."

Sandy looked at him disapprovingly, "What….you set yourselves up for that one."

Before Marissa walked out the door she turned to look at Seth.

"I am going to give this to you. Do what you want with it."

Seth took the card, confused at Marissa's ambiguity, "What is it?"

"It's Summer's business card. She runs an interior design business. I think the address is on there, her cell number and the business number."

"Are you attempting to play matchmaker, Ms. Cooper?"

Marissa began to walk towards her car, talking as she walked, "I have no idea where you got that idea from."

Seth stood on the stoop, looked at the card and made a plan. He was going to get over Summer Roberts and move on with his life, starting tomorrow.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? I am at a crossroads about developing a Seth/Marissa relationship or letting Seth/Summer relationship return. I will take any suggestions. I think until I get some suggestions I will write what I have planned. I hope to update soon._


	3. Friends?

The nerves bundled tightly inside of Seth Cohen as he stepped into her offices. He hadn't created a story to tell the secretaries because he was going to rely on what he knew best, improvisation. The lady at the desk appeared to be only a few years younger than himself, so he figured that his story would be an easy sell.

He cleared his throat and began to talk, "Ummm..yes…I was wondering if I could get some interior decorating advice."

She didn't even lift her head, "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I believed that you could just walk in. I didn't realize that you needed an appointment."

"No appointment, no meeting, no advice."

"Look, I know Ms. Roberts. We used to be friends and I just really wanted to catch up."

The secretary was now interested. She had noticed that Summer had been a funk for about the past week and she was going to get as much information as she could.

"Between you and me….." Seth looked curiously

"Summer has been in a mood all week and since you're an acquaintance….."

Seth was waiting, …."

"She mentioned a guy, his name was Cohen. I mean she's engaged to Thomas, who's amazing, but this Cohen character keeps coming up when she is talking on the phone or to herself."

"So this Cohen character is really getting to her, huh….I bet if you let me into her office I can get you some dirt…." Seth leaned over the desk and winked.

The secretary smiled and picked up her phone, "Ms. Robert's, there is some one here to see you for a consultation. They're a walk in."

The secretary looked back up, "You may go in now."

Seth began to walk towards the office, but turned to the secretary again.

"I am gonna make sure you get a raise for the hard work you do around here."

Summer sat at her desk. She had just gotten off the phone with Thomas when her secretary paged her. She turned around to grab a copy she had just made when she heard her door open.

"Just sit down and I will be right with you."

Seth sat down, waiting for Summer to turn around and see him sitting across from her.

Summer slowly began to turn around, "Since this is a consultation, we need to……" There was nothing coming out of her mouth, but her eyes widened.

"How are you doing today Summer. I must say that I loved what you have done with the place. Though I have never been here, but nonetheless it is……."

"Shut up Cohen. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me. Well I just was in the market for a new interior designer. I mean I am always at the office and well it is just a shame the shape my apartment is in. My sheets don't even match the pillowcases or the comforter. And don't get me started on the stains on them…"

"Eww Cohen. Please don't discuss your private matters with me. Their not part of my life anymore."

"So I am not part of your life anymore? Is that how it's gonna be?"

"Don't come here, to Newport after six years and think that you are walking into the past. You left. Newport has changed; I've changed and I got over you a long time ago."

"I left six years ago and now I'm back. Don't get me wrong, I am not professing my undying love for you, but I would like to come to an understanding."

Summer was a mix of confusion and anger, "Come to an understanding about what exactly?"

"Our friendship…"

Summer laughed harshly, "Our between you and me there is no friendship…there's nothing."

Seth realized that he wasn't getting anywhere and he decided to wave the white flag. He began to get out of his chair when Summer snapped at him.

"Where are you going Cohen? Too afraid to face what you left behind. The hurt you caused not only with me but, your mom, dad, Ryan, Caleb and even Marissa."

She said the last name with a bit of scorn. Seth didn't quite understand its reason but he could tell that she wasn't happy with Marissa. Before he walked out, Seth turned around to say goodbye to Summer.

"I realize that you want nothing to do with me Summer, but I am not going to stop trying to be your friend. Ever since my grandfather died, I realize that I don't want to regret anything. Not being your friend is something I would regret."

Summer seemed unaffected, "Goodbye Seth."

"Just think about it."

After her disastrous conversation with Summer left the office, taking the rest of the day off for sick leave. She relieved her stress at the mall buying five new pairs of shoes and a new dress for the funeral. As she was getting ready to turn into her apartment she made a sudden u-turn. She needed to clear up the situation that had been bugging her since she had seen Seth again, for the third time.


	4. Comics?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the OC, but Fox and Josh Schwartz do.  
Authors Note: Thanks guys for the great reviews. I agree that Seth and Summer need to be together, but I am not going to tell you when that is going to happen in this story._

Summer approached the apartment of her best friend with an ease despite the emotions boiling inside of her. She knocked twice and there was no answer. As she turned around to leave, Marissa opened the door.

"Sum…is that you?"

Summer turned around almost wishing she had kept walking, "Hey Coop, I was just in the area and I figured I would stop in."

She walked into the apartment, which she had decorated. It had been one of her first design schemes so she was quite fond of it. She did notice that on the coffee table there was a large pile of comics. She walked over to the pile, picked up one and began to scan through it.

"Coop, since when have you been into comics. That's such a …."

"A Cohen thing…I know. He was over here last night and left them here. Don't think that I read them."

"Oh…so Cohen was here last night. You guys seem to be hanging out a lot lately."

Marissa didn't catch onto Summer's subtle hint, "Well he needs a friend and Ryan has Lindsay. Besides returning here has not been any easy transition for him."

"Do you know if this is a permanent transition?"

"Nah….he is going to be going back to Boston soon. He got off from work for only three weeks. He only has a week left."

"So anyways, I was wondering if you would help me tonight with the wedding. I want to start weeding through and creating a guest list."

"Sum, I would really love to, but I am going to dinner at the Cohen's and probably won't be getting back here till late. I was even contemplating just staying the night."

Summer was hurt at her friend's rejection, but also hurt because she was going to be spending more time with Seth.

"Well then….I better get going. Another night of take out. See you later Coop."

Marissa felt guilty, "You know the Cohen's are having takeout and I don't think that they would mind one extra person. Kirsten always liked you."

Summer was caught off guard, but didn't want to turn down a chance to see Marissa interact with Seth, "If you're offering then how could I turn it down."

* * *

Seth had been pacing around the kitchen all night. He wanted to talk to Marissa about what had happened with Summer in her office today. Sandy meandered into the kitchen from a long day of work. He noticed that Seth seemed extremely anxious.

"Seth, are you okay?"

Seth continued to pace, "Uh…yeah….I'm fine. Nothing happened today. Just waiting for Marissa, that's all."

Sandy didn't believe him, "Are you sure…because you can talk to me. I am your father and there is always sage advice waiting to be handed out."

Seth couldn't hold it in anymore, "I went and saw Summer today."

Sandy now understood, "That bad."

"She wouldn't even agree to a friendship. She basically couldn't stand the sight of me."

"Can you blame her?"

"Oh…thanks dad."

"I mean you broke her heart when you sailed off to Tahiti. You came back and tried to win her from that guy she was with."

"Zach…"

"You lost your chance with her a long time ago. Then you left…for six years. You didn't just leave a relationship, you left a friendship. There was no way to communicate with you and she finally gave up."

"How do you know this?"

"About a year and a half ago Summer came to your mom and I when she had met Thomas. She realized that this relationship was headed somewhere and she wanted to make sure that everything between you two was gone. If you had called or visited at all, Summer might not be engaged right now."

"So, you're saying I did this to myself…"

"If you had shown some interest in rekindling something, she would have dropped everything to be with you. These feelings that you suddenly dug up are nearly two years too late." Sandy patted Seth on the shoulder and walked upstairs to change.

Seth couldn't believe what his dad had just told him. She had loved him for so long and he just ignored her. He didn't deserve her anymore, after what he did to her. Seth's only priority became Summer's happiness; whether that was with him or without him. It was at that moment that the doorbell rang and Seth realized that Marissa was here.

He opened the door to greet Marissa, "Marissa, come in and be prepared for the world famous Cohen takeout."

Marissa didn't know how to approach her bringing Summer, "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a guest."

"Are you bringing dates to our takeout dinner because that is a disgrace to the tradition…." As Marissa stepped in Seth saw Summer walking in behind her. He didn't know how to look at her after his conversation with his dad. He was going to read every signal she gave him and interpret it eighty different ways. All he knew was that it was going to be a long night.

_Authors Note: So whaddya think? Reviews are a great thing! I give you a little hint, the next chapter is a big step in the story._


	5. Back to One

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but Josh Schwartz and Fox do!  
Author's Note: So this chapter is a major step in the reunification of Seth and Summer. Give me any reviews on where you would like the story to lead. _

After dinner Marissa had stayed in the kitchen cleaning up with Kirsten and Sandy. Summer walked outside near the pool, trying to clear her head from the dinner. Marissa and Seth seemed close, but not that sexual close, just a friendly close. Or so she hoped. Marissa had touched his hand a few times, but besides that there was no real contact. However she did notice that Seth was acting slightly strange. She caught him staring at her more than once and he was being surprisingly nice. After what had happened earlier in the afternoon, she would have expected him to be very rude or ignore her altogether. Everything in her life was perfect, until he came back; because no matter how hard you try feelings don't stay buried forever.

Seth walked up to where Summer was sitting, "I hope your not getting cold out here."

"It's not that cold, but if we decide to have a heart to heart, which seems to be the protocol for us; I suggest we go inside."

"Well let's not waste anytime. How about the pool house?"

He put his hand down to help her up, "I can do that."

"I am glad to see that your stubbornness is in check this evening."

Summer smacked him gently, "I am not stubborn. I chose not to participate sometimes but that does not make me stubborn."

"Oh…..alright….whatever you say."

Once they got inside the pool house they both sat on the edge of the bed. They didn't look at each other for a few minutes, but then Summer spoke up.

"I have a question for you?"

"Alright, I'll see if I have an answer."

"Why did you leave Newport, why did you leave me?"

Seth was caught off guard, "I don't think there is one sure answer to that question."

"Well, that's all I really want to know. So you have to come up with an answer or just suffer through a very awkward moment of silence."

Seth sat contemplating, "I thought I was never going to get you back; that we were over forever. My heart couldn't stand seeing you happy with someone else, so I needed to get as far away as possible."

"But you never called or visited. Not just me, but your family Cohen. Did you think that I was the only who you hurt when you left?"

"No. I knew that I was hurting my parents, but they understood why I had to do it. In my blindness I believed that you wouldn't care if I left. You were too involved with Zach and your own life to even bother to involve yourself in mine."

"That's not true."

"Oh… it isn't. Well please prove me wrong, because if you cared so much why didn't you try and call me." Seth knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Summer tell him.

"I can't do this."

"Why not? If you want everything behind us, then this needs to be out in the open."

Summer began to get up and walk towards the door, but she turned around.

"You broke my heart Seth Cohen and for four years I refused to let anyone love me, thinking that you would come back. I tried to get in touch with you before I started dating Thomas, but there was no number, no address." Summer crossed her arms and tried to keep tears from falling down her face. "You can't come back now, when I finally thought I moved on and try to be part of my life. When I saw you on the beach these feelings starting coming back, the ones that I had tried to get rid of. I don't want to hurt myself again, because I don't know if I could give my heart to you and not be afraid of you leaving me again."

Tears started falling down Summer's face and Seth walked towards her. He was unsure what to do, but he embraced her and kissed her forehead. With their faces close, Seth whispered to her.

"Summer you have to believe that I would never leave again. I love you and even if you decide to be with someone else, I want you to know that I always love you."

He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, "This heart belongs to you as much as it belongs to me."

Summer pulled her hand away, "Cohen, why does this happen to me? Why can't I forget you?"

"It's definitely my money and curly hair. It gets the ladies all the time." She couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't want go home tonight. I am too emotional to drive."

"Yeah…we wouldn't want you to get a rage blackout on the way home."

Seth grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her towards the bed.

"Uh…Cohen, I'm still engaged and I am not really in the mood."

Seth chuckled, "Sum, I am really tired and I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms. Is that a crime?"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

They climbed into the bed and cuddled underneath the covers. Seth turned off the light and put his arms around Summer.

"I love you."

"Cohen, I love you too."

It was getting late and Marissa was getting worried about what had happened to Seth and Summer. She knew they had been outside, but didn't know where they had gone to. Marissa tiptoed into the pool house and noticed a large clump in the bed. She knew that it was Seth and Summer. Instead of appearing as two separate people, they appeared as one and Marissa couldn't help but smile as she left them in their peaceful slumber.

_Authors Note: So whaddya think? I really like the idea of Seth and Summer being one as they sleep. It represents them getting back together, but all may not be as it appears. Review!_


	6. You Can't Always Get What you Want

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Author's Note: This is a big chapter, both lengthwise and in relation to the storyline. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, but don't get discouraged about Seth and Summer. Read and Review!_

Seth rolled over and placed his arm on the bed expecting her to be there, but all he touched was the sheets. He lifted his head and realized that Summer was no longer there. Last night hadn't cleared up anything in Seth's mind; instead it made him more confused. He noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand and he extended his arm across the bed to grab it. Seth opened it and began to read:

_Cohen,_

_Sorry that I couldn't wake up in your arms this morning. I had to leave because I am meeting Thomas this morning before we go to the memorial service. We still have a lot to think about concerning last night's events, but that can be dealt with later. I will see you at the Church.  
__Summer_

* * *

During the service, Seth noticed Summer walk in with Thomas. She was attached to his side the whole time and not once did she look at him. He was not really concerned with that though, since his mother was crying buckets and he was given the job of being the never-ending Kleenex provider. It was a hard job, but somebody had to do it. 

After the burial the family and friends met at the Cohen's for the final party celebrating Caleb's life. Seth was sitting at the table, blatantly staring at Thomas and Summer when Marissa approached him.

"You wanna dance? I think it would be good for you to get up and move around."

Seth lifted his head out of his hands, "Nice try Marissa, but I am not really willing to get up and dance. I would much rather stay and entertain myself in the Seth Cohen pity party."

"One dance can't be that bad, can it?"

"Your never gonna leave me alone, are you?" Seth looked up at Marissa and she smiled at him.

"I am glad to see that you are still inquisitive, Mr. Cohen."

Seth started to stand up, "You never seem to lose that as you age. I assume that is a good thing, though?"

Marissa giggled, "I would think it is."

Summer watched Marissa and Seth dance and laugh as she sat bored with Thomas and acquaintances he had made. She wanted to be the one dancing with Seth, not the one watching him be happy. As Seth and Marissa danced she looked over at Summer. She could see her friend's boredom and was still curious about what had happened between the two of them in the poolhouse.

She started to inquire, "So…Seth are you ever going to tell me about last night."

"Marissa, are you being nosy?"  
"I might be…so stop trying to change the subject."

"Alright….I give in. Last night, Summer and I may have come to an understanding about our relationship."

"You definitely came to an understanding after what I saw last night." Marissa winked at Seth.

"What are you talking about…" Marissa gave him that look, "Ohh… Summer and I didn't sleep together, I mean we slept together, but not "slept" together, just slept in the same bed." Marissa just sat their and laughed at Seth.

"You think this is funny….it is most certainly not Ms. Cooper."

"I am just glad to see Seth Cohen return to form, rambling and all."

Marissa let go from Seth and began to walk towards Summer.

"Hey Sum." Her head perked up, "I think that there is someone out there waiting for you." Marissa looked towards Seth and Summer understood. She didn't even know where Thomas had drifted off to and she really didn't care. She just wanted to be in his arms.

Summer got out of her chair and walked towards Seth. He gave her open arms and she fell right into step with him.

Summer looked up at him, "Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I mean the burial was a little rough, and my mom is still a mess, but all in all today has turned out okay."

"I'm glad." Summer put her head against Seth's chest and they danced.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart  
_

_Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe _

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now

After the song finished, Summer looked up from Seth and saw Thomas staring at them. She couldn't read his expression, but she knew he was hurt. It was at that moment Summer made her decision between Seth and Thomas.

She whispered, "I can't do this."

Seth heard her mumble but couldn't make out what she was saying, "What?"

"I can't do this Seth. Not anymore."

"What can't you do?"

"Seth, you died in my heart a long time ago. I thought I could go back to you, but I don't know what I was thinking."

Seth grabbed Summer around her shoulders, "We figured this out. We are going to be together."

Summer pulled away, "No we're not Seth. Thomas is my future. I promised my life to him. I can't break that."

Seth was starting to tear up, "You love me Summer, I know you do."

"Goodbye Seth." By now tears were streaming down her face. She turned and ran away past Thomas. He turned and followed her out the Cohen house.

Seth stood blankfaced on the dance floor. He composed himself and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He laid in bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt so weird crying, but it was the years of stress and hurt all being released at once. Marissa walked in with a large box of tissues.

"So I guess this is goodbye."

"I can't believe you're watching me cry. This is so embarrassing…"

"As if you have never seen me cry, Seth. Trust me I know how you feel."

"I don't even think I am crying over Summer."

"You keep telling yourself that. Here." Marissa handed Seth some tissues.

"Thanks. So I am going to leave tomorrow. Go home and get situated before I start working again."

"I am going to miss you Seth. I wish that you could go home a different personthan when you cameback, but I'm obviously you're not going to get that wish."

"What are you talking about Marissa. I changed a lot on this visit."

"That might be true, but you never got what you came for."

"And what was that exactly?"

"Summer…."

"Well technically I came home because of Caleb,so Summer was a just an incentive."

"So, what happened?"

"She had a change of heart. Her feelings for me died a long time ago. I just need to move on."

"Seth, you know she still loves you."

"That might be the case, but she doesn't want to be with me and that is kind of important."

Marissa had nothing left to say, "I am going to miss you Seth Cohen."

"Well, you will just have to leave sunny Newport and make the trek to Boston sometime. The door is always open."

"I may have to take you up on that offer sometime."

"I will be waiting."

Marissa gave Seth a quick hug and started to walk out.

"Hey, do you think that you can take me to the airport? It would just be easier for my mom and stuff."

"Of course. I'll pick you up at…"

"One is good. We can eat lunch before I leave."

"Well it's a date Seth Cohen. I'll see you then."

Marissa walked out of the room and left Seth to himself. He reached for the phone and dialed the number. Unfortunately all he got was the message machine.

"Hey it's Summer, sorry I can't get to the phone. Just leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can."

"Hey Summer, it's Seth. I just wanted to say goodbye. I know that it is jerky to do it over the phone, but since you can't stand the sight of me, it's necessary to leave you a phone message. I hope you have a great wedding, but don't bother sending me an invite."

Seth hung up the phone and just closed his eyes, wanting time to speed up so he could just leave this town. Meanwhile, Summer was in her apartment replaying Cohen's message. She had just missed him, she could have said goodbye, but instead she was just left replaying the message over and over while tears rolled down her face. She needed to find out where and when he was leaving and she knew just the personwho wouldtell her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sandy it's Summer."

"Let me get Seth…"

"No, I kinda want to talk to you."

"Okay…So what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you know when Seth is leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, he will be in Gate 57 and his plane leaves at 5."

"Thanks, Mr. Cohen"

"Your welcome….and Summer"

"Yeah…"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Summer was confused at what Mr. Cohen was hinting at. She wasn't going to the airport to profess her love to Seth Cohen, she just wanted to say goodbye. If she could only convince herself that, then maybe she would believe it.

_Authors Note: The song is parts of Faith Hill's "Breathe", which I do not own the rights to, I just borrowed it. _


	7. Goodbye, Orange County

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Authors Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they really inspired me. This chapter is really sad, but I promise that things will get better from here on._

* * *

Seth grabbed his luggage from Marissa's trunk and they began to make their way to the airport. Once they were in his terminal, they decided to sit down and eat. Neither of them had really spoken since they had arrived and Seth was determined to break the silence.

"You know, this burger is really good, you should try some." He shoved the plate towards her.

Marissa continued to poke at her salad, "You know, we can sit here and not talk about it or at least get it out in the open. I don't want you to go back to Boston without admitting it."

"Admitting what exactly. I thought that last night was our heart to heart conversation. I am officially now an open book in the eyes of Marissa Cooper."

"Seth, I know that you want her to come here and chase you down. Before you leave she tells you how much she loves you and then she decides to get on the plane with you. Happily ever after. End of story."

"That's funny I never saw you as the fairy tale kinda girl, but I guess you did have Ryan…"

"SETH….just tell me that I'm right, so we can move on."

Seth put his head down, knowing he had been defeated. He mumbled, "you're right."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Do you think that you could repeat that for me?"

"I want her to come and give me a reason to stay. But that's never going to happen, so I think we should just change the conversation."

Marissa looked at her phone, "I think it's time that we head towards your gate."

Summer was nearly out of breath as she ran into the airport. It had to be like Seth to leave from LAX, one of the biggest airports in the world. She scooted around luggage carts and nearly stepped on a kid as she briskly walked towards the terminal. She saw Seth with Marissa as they were walking towards his exit. She saw them hug and wave goodbye as Seth was handing his ticket to the lady. She was only a few feet away, so she ran towards him, but at that moment a group of nearly thirty people walked in front of her. She started to yell "Cohen", but by the time she made her way through the people, he was gone.

She ran towards the counter, attempting to explain to the lady that she needed to get on the plane. However there were no seats left. Just like Cohen to get on an overbooked flight.

"You don't understand. I need to get on that plane. It is soooo important."

"I am sorry miss, but if you don't have a ticket then you can't get on the plane."

Summer knew she had lost, "I see. Well thank you anyways."

She turned around and began to walk, not paying attention to where she was going. It wasn't long before she ran into someone. She recognized the smell right away. Only one person wore that perfume.

"Oh my God, Summer"

"Marissa, hi."

"What are you doing..." it dawned on Marissa, "Oh my god, you were going to…"

"Stop him. That was the plan, but obviously someone is giving me a sign."

"What are you talking about? Signs?"

"I almost got him back, but I guess it wasn't supposed to happen that way." She looked down at her ring, "I guess that my wedding is still on."

Marissa knew that Summer was hurting bad, "I'm so sorry Sum…" She didn't tell her that Seth would have stayed if she asked him, she figured that would only make her feel worse. Marissa pulled her best friend into a hug and then they turned around to leave the airport, knowing that they would never see Seth Cohen again.

Seth sat on the plane and stared out the window at the ocean. He had been so happy to see it when he returned home, but now he couldn't wait to leave it behind.  
He mumbled to himself, "Goodbye, Orange County.", turned his head and closed his eyes.

That night as Summer laid in bed she stared out her window to the ocean. She loved the beach so much, but yet tonight it wasn't bringing her any comfort. She turned away from it and closed her eyes, praying that she would feel better in the morning.

* * *

_Authors Note: So, I know that is sad, but what did you think? Review!_


	8. The Invitation

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Authors Note: Just to clear up a few facts about time. The six years in the future is from today, 2005, so that is why the wedding is in 2011.I hope that you like this chapter, because its one step forward, instead of steps backward like the few past chapters._

* * *

Nearly four months had passed since Seth had visited Newport. He had thrown himself into his work and he seemed to be on the warpath everyday. Seth gave the impression to his clients and his peers that he lived this glamorous life outside of work, but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Every night Seth Cohen went home to an empty apartment. 

This one particular evening Seth had decided to get a drink with some co-workers, or a few drinks in Seth's case. Never one to hold his liquor well, he stumbled into his building around 2 am. He checked his mail and there was only one envelope addressed to him. He fumbled with his keys and eventually made it into his apartment. He collapsed onto his bed, with his clothes from that day still on. Seth reached for the light, turned it on and began to rip into the envelope. An invitation fell out, along with an additional note.

Seth stared at the invitation and attempted to make out the printed letters. They read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Mr. Thomas Jones  
__to  
__Ms. Summer Roberts  
__on  
__the 17th of July 2011_

_RSVP's may be made to Ms. Marissa Cooper  
__769-986-2379  
__You will receive further details once you RSVP_

Seth saw Summer's name and assumed it was her wedding invitation. He thought he had told her not to bother, but then again it was Summer and she ignored him anyways. Unwilling to even look at the note, Seth just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

As the sun began to peak through the curtains of Seth's apartment, he opened his eyes, but immediately closed them. His head was pounding and he wasn't quite certain how he had ended up in bed with his work attire still on. He rolled over and heard the crinkling of paper underneath him. He rolled back and grabbed the paper underneath him. Seth saw the envelope and it all began to come back to him. Summer was getting married and this was her invitation. Seth then noticed the note that had come along with the invitation. 

_Seth,_

_I know that you probably don't want to see this, but I think you should come back and stop her. She's miserable without you, I promise. There's one more thing. She was there the day you left. She was going to stop you. Just think about it._

_Love,  
__Marissa_

Seth couldn't believe that Marissa was still pushing the Summer issue. He grabbed the phone and began to dial Marissa's number. A message picked up after one ring.

"Hey this is Marissa Cooper. If you are here to RSVP for Summer's wedding press 1. If you want to talk to me directly press 2."

Seth pushed 2 and the phone began to ring. She picked up after the first ring.

"I've been waiting for your call."

Seth snapped back, "I'm sure you have."

"Seth, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine. I mean I haven't had to think about Summer for nearly four months and yet my best friend still sends me an invitation to her wedding." Seth knew he was lying, he thought about her every day, but he didn't care.

"Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you had gotten over her. I am happy for you."

Marissa sounded discouraged, so Seth confessed the truth.

"Who am I kidding. I'm a mess. I have been since I got back home. I throw myself into work and when I come home, there's nothing. Everything is hollow in my life including myself. On the exterior everything appears happy, but on the inside it's just empty."

"What I wrote in the letter. It's true. She's miserable, though she'll deny it to anybody who asks. So are you going to RSVP?"

Seth thought about his answer, "No."

Marissa was confused, "No as in No, I'm not sure."

"No as in no, Marissa. I'm not coming back to Newport."

"But Seth…."

"I've put myself out there and I always get rejected. If she wants to be with me, then she'll have to prove it to me and come to Boston."

"You know she won't do that. I mean we both know how stubborn…."

Seth didn't hear the rest of Marissa's statement, but he could make out a door opening in the background. At that moment in Newport, Summer had walked into Marissa's apartment.

He heard her speak up again, "I'm gonna have to go. Summer's here and we have to go over her plans for the wedding. I hope I see you there. Talk to you later."

Seth hung up the phone and walked towards the bathroom. He just needed to think and in his opinion there was no better place to do that than the shower.

In Newport, Marissa hung the phone up as Summer opened her notebook. Inside were all the details to her wedding. She looked up as Marissa walked towards her.

"So who was that on the phone?"

"Uhh..my mom."

"Why wouldn't you see your mom at my wedding?"

"What?" Marissa was confused.

"You said that you hope to see her there, at my wedding."

Marissa tried to cover up, "No…I was talking about the manicure appointment I have tomorrow. She is going for a massage, so I am probably going to see her there."

Summer had been best friends with Marissa for as long as she could remember, and she could tell when she was lying. This was one of those moments, but Summer just smiled and nodded as she began to discuss seating at the reception. She wanted to know who Marissa had been talking to, and she was going to find out. She just had to get Marissa out of the house.

"Hey Coop, I'm really hungry. Do you think that you could go pick up some takeout?"

"Yeah sure. I'll be back in like a half an hour."

"Okay. You're such a good friend."

"I know."

As soon as Marissa walked out the door, Summer grabbed the phone and hit the redial button. Seth was getting dressed, when he heard the phone ring. He walked over and hit the talk button.

"Hello, Marissa is that you?"

Summer heard his voice and she froze. Quickly she hung up the phone and put it back where it had been before. Marissa had been talking to Seth. How would Seth know about the wedding, she thought to herself and then realized that she hadn't even sent him an invitation, obeying his wish. Marissa had requested one extra invitation, she said for Luke or someone, but Summer now knew that was a lie. The invitation had been for Seth.

"He can't come to my wedding." Summer mumbled to herself, "I wouldn't make it down the aisle."

_Authors Note: So what did you think? Review!_


	9. Truths Revealed

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Author's Note: Not really much to say, but thanks for the awesome reviews. I hope you like this chapter and remember that reviews are always welcome and appreciated._

* * *

"Hey it's Seth, sorry I can't take your call, but if you leave a message I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

"It's Marissa, I haven't heard from you for a few weeks. Just checking up on you, alright I'm lying. Have you changed your mind about coming to the wedding. There's still time, you do have two days to make arrangements, etc. So….give me a call. Bye"

Marissa hung up the phone, just as Summer walked out in her dress. They were at the final fitting and Summer had been here nearly three hours. Marissa was getting bored so she had decided to call Seth and luckily Summer hadn't heard any of the message. She did notice, however, that Marissa had just gotten off the phone.

"So, who were you talking to Coop?"

"Lindsay had some fashion emergency, and she just wanted some advice. That's all."

Summer looked at her friend, "Oh…well it's nice of you to help her out, even though she's with Chino."

"Yeah, but her and Ryan have been together a long time. I've been over it for a while now."

"Sorry, I kinda forgot." Summer turned around to face Marissa.

"So…what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect."

"Great. Let me get changed and we can get to the real shopping."

Summer once again went into the changing room and Marissa reached into her bag. She pulled out a stack of papers, filled with various hotel room choices. She had found them online and was analyzing which were the best. When Summer walked back out, she couldn't help but be curious.

"Coop, what are all those papers for? I thought you said you didn't have any work to do."

"I don't really. My mom just wants me to go east and check out some spaces for the Newport Group to lease."

"As in east, New York City, because I would totally go with you so we could shop on Fifth Avenue."

Marissa looked up at Summer, "Actually….their in Boston."

Summer understood, "Boston…..gonna visit Cohen while your there?"

"I haven't decided yet. He's become a recluse lately, so…."

"I know exactly what you mean…he only talks to you, like a few weeks ago…"

Summer stopped talking, realizing what she had just said. Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You knew that I talked to Seth a few weeks ago. How?"

"That day, when we were planning the seating for the reception I kinda hit the redial button to see who you had been talking to."

"Why would you do that? You can't let me have any privacy?"

"It's not like that Coop. I could tell you were lying about your mom being on the phone and I just wanted to know why. Then I called and Seth picked up the phone, so I hung up immediately."

Marissa was still extremely angry, "Sum…I can't believe you would do this. I have to go."

"Coop wait. I should be the one that is angry. You went behind my back and gave Cohen an invitation to my wedding. Didn't you know that he didn't want one."

"I was trying to help you."

"Help me? How is that helping? If Cohen showed up at my wedding, I don't know if I would be able to get married. Then these last few months would all be a waste."

"Yeah, but Summer you would be happy with your life; with Seth."

"For the record I am happy, without _him_."

"If you were Summer, then you could walk down that aisle to marry Thomas with Seth Cohen watching you."

With that Marissa walked out of the boutique and towards her car. Summer stood at the doorway watching her friend walk to her car. She was still trying to understand how her best friend was always right. Seth Cohen needed to come to her wedding, so she could once and for all get over him.

Summer ran out into the parking lot and stopped Marissa before she drove off. Marissa rolled down her window,

"What Summer? I really don't feel like shopping…."

Summer interrupted her, "I need Cohen's number."

"You want Seth's phone number. Why?"

"Can't you just be my friend and give me the number without asking questions."

Marissa relented and wrote down Seth's number on a piece of paper. Summer hugged her through the open window and began to walk towards her own vehicle. Both cars drove away in different directions.

* * *

Seth walked into his apartment from a long day at the office. Everything seemed to be going wrong that day and he just wanted to sit down and read his new comics which had come in the mail earlier. He noticed his message machine blinking. After pressing the play button, Seth listened to Marissa's message.

"It's Marissa, I haven't heard from you for a few weeks. Just checking up on you, alright I'm lying. Have you changed your mind about coming to the wedding. There's still time, you do have two days to make arrangements, etc. So….give me a call. Bye"

Seth went to grab the phone to call back Marissa, but as he did so it began to ring. He answered the phone,"Hello, Seth Cohen speaking…" No one answered.

"Hello, is anyone there…." Still no one responded.

"If this is a prank….I am going to hang up now…"

"Cohen…"

Seth knew the voice immediately.

"Summer….so I heard about your wedding. I guess congratulations are in order."

"I haven't gotten married yet, so don't send congratulations until the day after tomorrow."

"So…..this is awkward."

"Yeah….I just wanted to apologize about Marissa sending the invitation. She didn't tell me and I know that you didn't want one."

"Sum, I'm not really in the mood for small talk. I have to go."

Summer was hurt, "Okay…well goodbye Cohen."

Seth didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he didn't want to say goodbye.

"I know about the day in the airport, Summer. I just thought you should know that." He hung up the phone before she could respond.

Summer sat confused on the other end of the line listening to a dial tone. Seth knew that she had tried to stop him. She knew it meant something, but what that was exactly was still a complete mystery to her.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Review!_


	10. Where's the Sign?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do.  
Author's Note: So this is the wedding...Getting to the end...Read and Review_

* * *

Four months of hard work and planning had all led up to this day. Summer and Marissa sat in her apartment getting ready all morning. People came in and out wishing Summer good luck and contributing to her nerves. Kirsten was one of the last to come and see Summer before the wedding started. When she walked in, she noticed Marissa and Summer sitting and chatting away.

"I hope I am not disturbing anything."

Summer got up and hugged Kirsten"You're not disturbing."

They pulled apart and Kirsten looked at Summer"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I have something for you. It doesn't really go along with the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, but I hope you like it."

Kirsten handed Summer a tan leather bound scrapbook. Inside were pictures of Summer from when she was a child up until now.

"Your father let me borrow some pictures, but most of them were taken while you were at our house and at parties."

"I love it." Summer hugged Kirsten before she left to go to the church.

Marissa walked up behind Summer and they looked together at the book.

"Marissa, there's no pictures of Thomas and me in this book."

"Well I don't think that you guys were at the Cohen's together ever, were you"

"I guess not." but then Summer remember the gathering after Caleb's funeral. She had been there with Thomas and if Kirsten was planning this book she would have taken a picture of them together. This thought still haunted Summer as they made their way to the church.

Once inside the church, Summer and her bridesmaids waited in one of the chambers still preparing themselves with makeup and such. One of her flower girls, a little brunette girl from Thomas's family ran in with tears down her face. Summer bent down to talk to her.

"What's wrong sweetie."

"Joseph took my pony."

"What pony"

"My pony, Cinderella. Joseph took it to play with his."

"Well, let's go find Joseph and get your pony back okay."

"Okay"

Summer grabbed the little girl's hand and they walked to where all the kids in the wedding party were playing. She saw the little boy off in the corner playing with two toy ponies.

"Is that Joseph over there" Summer pointed to the little boy. The brunette shook her head.

They walked over to him and Summer spoke up"Hey Joseph." The little boy looked up.

"Do you think that you can give back her pony"

Joseph shook his head and handed the little girl her pony, he then spoke up.

"Do you want to play with me and my pony"

The little girl blushed and nodded her head.

Summer stepped back and looked at the two kids playing with their ponies. She couldn't help but smile. He had finally given her the sign that she was looking for.

The flower girls and boys were the first to walk down the aisle, followed by Summer's four bridesmaids and then Marissa. Once Marissa reached the altar, everyone stood up and proceeded to watch Summer walk down the aisle to the wedding march. She made it to the altar and faced Thomas. The minister began the wedding.

"Today we are gathered to witness the joining of these two beautiful people, Mr. Thomas Jones and Ms. Summer Roberts…"

"If there is anyone here who believes that these people should not be married today, will they now speak or forever hold their peace."

Sandy held Kirsten's hand tight afraid that she might speak up. Marissa grasped the bouquet as hard as she could to prevent herselffrom raising her hand. Suddenly the church gasped. Someone had raised their hand. Summer was standing at the altar with her hand high in the air. The minister signaled for her to speak.

She turned to Thomas and grabbed his hand.

"Thomas, I love you so much, but I can't do this. I can't get married to you."

Thomas stood blank faced, "I don't understand."

"I love you, but I'm not in love with you. This relationship wasn't meant to go this far."

"I see….well if we are confessing, then I have to tell you that I don't really want to get married either."

"I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess so."

Summer hugged Thomas and then walked briskly down the aisle and into the chamber. She started to get her undressed when Marissa walked in.

"Coop, can you help me with the zipper."

"Yeah, but why are you in such a rush."

"I have a plane to catch."

"Let me drive you to the airport."

Summer finished buttoning her pants, grabbed her purse and she and Marissa were out of the church and on their way to LAX. They made it to her gate right as they were boarding passengers. They hugged and Summer handed the attendant her boarding pass. She turned around before walking into the tunnel and waved to Marissa.  
Marissa waved back and yelled "Good Luck".

Summer walked onto the plane, found her seat, closed her eyes and prayed that he would take her back.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? Read and Review_


	11. A Special Delivery

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC, but FOX and Josh Schwartz do._

_Author's Note: So this is the end folks. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I know that there is probably a lot more that I could do with this story, but I like the way it ended. This story was about the chase, not what happens after they are finally together._

* * *

It was nearly 1 am, when Summer's plane finally touched down at Logan International Airport. Marissa had given her Seth's address before she left, so that was all she had to hand to the taxi cab driver.

"Do you know where this is? Could you take me there"

The taxi cab driver smiled"Yes I can take you there. It will be about twenty minutes."

"Thank you" Summer attempted to settle, but her stomach was full of butterflies. What if she showed up at Cohen's door and he turned her down? Where would she go for the night? She had never been to the east coast before, well maybe once or twice when she was little, but that was all. If he left her out in the cold, she wouldn't know where to find a decent hotel or even a decent meal. Summer tried to put these thoughts to the back of her mind as she stared out the window and into the city.

Before she knew it, the taxi had arrived at Seth's apartment building or so she thought. She grabbed her purse and the paper with his apartment number and made her way inside. As she walked up the steps her nerves began to take over her. She started to turn around, but forced herself to continue up the stairs. As she approached Seth's door she stopped and pulled out her cell phone.

Inside, Seth had just gotten to sleep. He was dreaming about the first time he saw Summer, when he was interrupted by the ringing of his telephone. Seth reached over to his nightstand, grabbed the phone and pressed the talk button.

Groggily he answered"Hello"

"Hey Cohen, so I sent you this delivery and it should be there any minute."

"Summer, do you realize at what ungodly time you are calling me at? And no delivery service would deliver at 1 am."

"Well….. this is a very important delivery, so when you hear the knock make sure you answer the door. But stay on the phone because I want to know what you think of it."

At that moment Seth heard a knock on the door. He got out of bed, only in his pajama pants and a white t-shirt, and opened the door. He stood in shock because on the other side was Summer with her cellphone in her hand.

"So what do you think of the delivery."

"It's amazing."

"Really…well I am glad you like it." Neither realized that they were still talking into their phones.

"Well…I am gonna hang up now, because I have to deal with the delivery."

"I understand." They both hung up their phones and did nothing but stare at each other.

Realizing that Summer was actually standing in front of him, Seth spoke up.

"So, do you wanna come in"

"I thought you would never ask."

Summer walked in and threw her jacket on an empty chair.

"You decided to take your honeymoon in Boston and on your way you decided to stop by. Now the question is where your husband is."

Summer turned around and faced Seth"I didn't get married."

Seth tried to comprehend what Summer was saying"You didn't get married"

"Are you deaf Cohen. I left Thomas at the altar."

"Wow. I didn't think that you had it in you. So what has brought you here to Boston and to my apartment"

"You."

"Me? Well I am flattered, but did you really need to come here at 1 am. Because for all I know this might just be a vivid dream."

Summer didn't know how to respond to this, so she just walked towards Seth, grabbed him and kissed him. Completely caught off guard, Seth started to catch on and began to kiss Summer back before she pulled away.

"Do you believe that it isn't a dream anymore"

"Yeah, that does it for me. So what was your reasoning for not marrying Thomas."

"I already told you. It's you."

"I gathered that, but is this huge gesture your way of telling me that you want to be with me."

"I don't know Cohen, I just flew across the country an hour after leaving my fiancée at the altar and I ended up at your apartment. You don't think that is a coincidence, do you"

"I was trying to get you to say it first, but I guess I am not going to win. I've missed you the day I left Newport and every day since Summer."

"I missed you too, Cohen." Seth pulled her into a hug"God, have I missed you."

He pulled her face up from his shoulder and brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"I love you Summer Roberts."

"I love you too, Cohen."

He pulled her into a kiss and it quickly heated up. They stumbled towards his bed, Summer taking off his shirt and Seth taking off her shirt and bra in the process. Summer laid back in the bed and Seth crawled on top of her. He started placing kisses along her neck and chest, making his way towards her stomach. As he kissed her body, he undid her pants and she slid them off along with her white thong. Summer then pulled Cohen back up to her and they passionately kissed as she slid his pajama pants off. For the rest of the night Seth and Summer made love that they had missed out on for six years. Summer fell asleep in Seth's arms that night and she knew that there was no other place she would rather be.


End file.
